To examine the enzymatic processes leading inositol formation and to subsequent inositol utilization for polysaccharide biosynthesis and other processes in micro-organisms, plants and cell cultures. To search for functional roles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism and to study carbohydrate interconversions related to these processes.